Our Adventures In Belli Castle
by LightBlueLightning
Summary: What if there was not one protagonist...but three?And what if they were here to make things just a bit crazier...
1. Chapter 1

**Li-chan: HELLO GUYZ!  
MoleFreak: WELCOME!  
Scorp: TO OUR ADVENTURES!  
Li-chan: Yes this is a self insertion, I do not care if someone classifies those as Mary Sues...I AM NOT PERFECT...WELL YOU CAN SEE DOWN THERE THAT I AM NOT neither are these two.  
MoleFreak: Ah ah!No rants!  
Scorp:Yes!No rants! Our characters just have different names and look different than us their personalitys are exactly the same and this is based on what WE would do if what happened to Fiona happened to us.  
Li-chan: We own Melissa!That is moi!  
MoleFreak: Crafty, that would be me!  
Scorp: And Isaac that's me.  
Li-chan: We don't own the original plot or characters, just our own random desicions.  
All: ENJOY!**

* * *

A loud slam was heard as the grotesque looking man chopped meat. With a grunt he placed it all in a pot, apparently he was preparing some sort of stew or soup, near the table lay three cages, inside them three figures all covered with fine silk sheets.

Two of the figures were male, one being a bit taller than the other while the last one was a petite female.

The man hesitantly approached the females cage, he kneeled next too it and put his hand through the bars as if wanting to touch her.

A bolt of lightning struck and the man let out a frightened grunt, he then left the room.

The taller male shifted in his cage, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up and examined his surroundings. The room they were all in was full of hanging animal carcasses in front of him was a table, a pot of something on top of it, the fact that it was covered in blood made him uneasy.

He gasped when he realised he was in nothing but a sheet.

"What the heck happened?" He said to himself.

He examined his still unconcious companions.

"At least they're not dead."

The boy was startled when the lock on his cage fell off.

"Not very smart leaving the cage unlocked is it now?"

He hesitantly opened the cage and stepped out of it, looking around the room.

"It's quite medievil looking."

He approached the table and leaned over to sniff the meat. He jerked his head back and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yuck!This is spoiled!Who cooks spoiled meat?"

He looked at the open exit, when something glittering on the floor caught his eye.

"Hmm?"

He bent over to pick it up it was a dog collar, with the name Hewie engraved in it.

"Hewie?" He said the name out loud.

A low growl startled him.

He turned to the table and jumped back in surprise when a white dog pounced over him, exiting the room.

"Gah,it's just a dog, it's just a dog." He said calming his pounding heart.

A moan was heard from the cages of his companions, as they both started too stirr.

"About time." He stated.

At the same time they shot up and started screaming.

"STOP SCREAMING YOU TWO!" He yelled covering his ears.

"W-where are we?" The younger boy asked.

"...a better question would be...WHY THE FUDGE AM I IN A SHEET?" The girl exclaimed.

"You're not the only one Melissa." The older boy stated.

"An even better question is...why is my sheet ...pink..." The younger boy asked.

The girl looked at him, her cheeks puffed up and she burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!You have a pink sheet!You have a pink sheet!"

"Very funny." He growled.

"Quit it you two!We have to get out of here!Once we do argue all you like!" The older boy glared at them.

"Well how do you propose we leave when we're locked in here?" Melissa asked.

"I umm..hmm well my cage was unlocked it looks like you and Crafty weren't so lucky...hmm...ah this'll do!" He said struggling too pull out the meat cleaver lodged in the table.

He fell back as he pulled it out.

He approached the Crafty's cage and slashed at the lock, it broke easily.

"Meee neeext!" Melissa said in a sing song voice.

The older boy did the same with her lock, and she exited the cage, gripping her sheet tightly.

"This room is creepy." She exclaimed.

"And it smells..." The younger boy added.

"You're right, let's just get out of here...and not come back."

"Right." The girl and the younger boy said at the same time.

The two males walked up the stairs and too the door, Melissa following behind them.

She looked back at the room one last time and shuddered running too catch up with them.

* * *

**Li-chan: This is pretty normal,WAITZ TILLZ I MEETZ RICCARDO I'M GONNA KICK HIS HOODED BUTT!  
MoleFreak: Remember Melissa does not know him.  
Li-chan: Yeah but she's me of course she'll hate him!  
Scorp: Read and Review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Li-chan: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE RIGHT NOWZ!**  
**MoleFreak:LET OUR ADVENTUROUS CONTINUE!  
****Scorp: We own our characters, not the plot or any other cannon people!**

* * *

The trio exited the horrible room and found themselves outside.

"This place is creepy..." Melissa said.

"You got that right." Crafty added.

"Let's just hurry up and find someone who can tell us where we are...it's getting late...and none of use want to be out here at night do we?" The older boy said.

Melissa exhaled at this. "What would we do without you Isaac?" She grinned. marching ahead of the two boys.

"You'd be stuck in those cages doing nothing." Isaac said.

"...That's a scary thought.." Crafty said.

As they walked futher they neared the stairs of what looked to be a castle.

"WOW!IT'S A CASTLE! IT'S A FRICKIN CASTLE!IT'S A REAL CASTLE!" The now hyper Melissa said.

"No wonder this place looks so medievil." Crafty said.

"Let's go!" Melissa said running up the stairs.

"Melissa!Slow down!We don't know who lives here!" Isaac yelled running after her.

"Hey!Wait for me!" Crafty said following them.

"W-wait for..me?" The younger boy stared at his two companions who were standing in front of a large green door, it had a strange design on the front.

"Do we go in?" Melissa asked.

Isaac stepped forward and opened the door as if to say yes.

They entered the surprisingly well lit room and looked around. It was nicely decorated, and didn't at all look creepy, it was like it was completely separated from the castle and it's courtyard.

"It's like we entered a different world or something.." Crafty said.

"OOH TV!" Melissa exclaimed turning on the tiny TV that lay on top of a table, it had a pot of flowers next too it.A chair along with another smaller table was in front of them.A shelf was present on it lay an antique doll, next to the shelf was a portrait of an unknown man.

The TV turned on and nothing but snow was on it, the sound it emitted was loud so Isaac scrambled to turn it off.

"Be quiet!Whoever lives her surely wouldn't like us tresspassing." He said to the girl who just pouted in response.

"Is that an actual TV?It's like we're back in the past or something!Look at it!It's an antique!" Crafty exclaimed.

"True and the room is decorated in a very old fashioned way."

"I think it looks kind of nice." Melissa said going up the stairs that led too the top half of the room, a bed was present along with a dresser, and two more portraits.

The first portrait was of a young other seemed like an older version of him.

"Hehe if he's the owner of this place then I sure hope he hasn't got a lady hehehe..." Melissa said oogling the man.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Melissa...he's twice your age.." Crafty said.

"Ah ah!Age is but a number!Heheh I'm joking!Still he's hot you gotta admit that!" She said.

"...Must you oogle over every male?" Isaac said.

"I must!" She said giggling. "Please!I'm sure the first female to walk through that door you'd be drooling over her!" Melissa said oblivious too the fact they were not alone in the room anymore.

Crafty's jaw dropped as he stared at the woman that appeared.

"What?Something on my face?" She gasped and jumped back when she found the woman standing right behind her.

"H-hi there!" She waved shakily.

The woman smiled eerily.

"Who are you?" Isaac demanded.

The woman was stunningly beautiful, her hair was a metallic purple and her facial features seemed flawless. Her lips had a tint of purple to them and her skin was sickly pale she wore a blue dress with golden markings on it she also had an apron on meaning she was probably the castle maid.

"I've gathered some clothes for you." She said gesturing to the bed, where a neatly placed pile of clothes now lay.

"Master Isaac, Master Crafty, come with me so that I may show you the room you will be sharing." She said in a very monotone voice.

"So this is my room?" Melissa questioned.

The woman was about to exit the room but turned toward her and nodded.

"Yes Miss." She answered.

"Um excuse me but where are we?" Crafty asked.

"And how did we get here?" Isaac added.

The woman stayed silent, and looked up at the portrait of the old man.

"Yes master, we will keep them here for a while...I will make sure they stay, comfortable." She said as if talking too the portrait.

She moved her hand as if gesturing for Isaac and Crafty to follow her.

They looked at each other then at Melissa.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine!" She said smiling.

Isaac nodded in approval and the two boys followed the eerie woman.

"Exuse me miss but what is your name?" Crafty asked as they approached a door opposite of the door leading too Melissa's room.

"Daniella." She said as they entered the room.

The room was identical to the other one except this one didn't have a bottom part and there were two beds instead of one it was also decorated in an old fashioned way but there were no portraits here.

"This is your room, I've placed some clothes for you on your beds." She said bowing and exiting the room in a robotic manner.

"S-she was beautiful." Crafty said. "Don't thing I'm being perverted or anything but..

"Yes I understand...she was indeed beautiful...almost...too beautiful...something is very wrong here..." Isaac added examining the clothes placed on the bed. 

* * *

**Li-chan: DONE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Li-chan: And chappy 3!  
****MoleFreak: We don't own any cannon characters or the plot!**

* * *

Melissa twirled around her room pleased with her new outfit.

She wore black stockings covered by black boots with a golden floral trim on them. She had a layered black skirt and a lilac blouse on, the blouse was of a very complex design it had a square collar and just below the collar bone a red broche was encrusted with a small black border around it, the blouse had long sleeves that puffed up, they become normal a few inches before her wrists the front of the blouse had various designs on it the bottom had a snowflake like design going over the front of the blouse was a black trim in the shape of a cane.

Melissa thought the outfit was beautiful but the skirt was a bit short in her opinion.

She spotted a black shoulder bag on her dresser.

"That was not there before...Might as well take it it may be useful."

In the other room after an akward exchange Crafty was staring at the door now waiting for his friend to change. By the way he was dressed someone would mistake Crafty for a medieval squire he had on a white shirt and over it what looked like a longer version of a vest it was green in color and on his sleeves were identical golden trims that resembled a cane. He had on brown pants and brown shoes.

"Done." Isaac said.

Out of his two companions Isaac's clothing looked the most modern though they still had a medieval tint too them. He wore a black trench coat that he decided to leave unbuttoned, under it was a white shirt,on his back was a large golden design identical to the one Crafty and Melissa had, he wore black pants and black shoes.

"Let's check on Melissa." Isaac said exiting the room Crafty following him.

Melissa was actually on her way to do the same so they practicaly bumped into each other.

"Hi guys!Nice outfits!" Melissa said looking them over.

"Interesting, it suits you." Crafty said.

"Well now let's look around shall we?We must hurry before it's dark." Isaac said.

"Let's look around outside I found this bag so anything useful we can put in here!" Melissa said.

The boys nodded in approval.

They returned the way they came and began ther exploration of the castle, in one corner they found three red pots which Melissa happily kicked and broke.

"Melissa!" Isaac exclaimed.

"What?Did you really think that was decor?" She said, something was glittering on the floor she bent over and picked it up it was a medallion.

"Cool." She said putting it in her bag.

They went down the stairs and back into the courtyard.

"I remember a pot was close to the place we came from.I'll go check it, you two go see what's in the other direction." Isaac said.

The pair nodded and did as they were told,they stopped in front of a large fountain ,they took the left path and ended up in front of a gate blocked by a box on the other side, there was a small hole near it.

"Melissa crawl through it and push the box away." Crafty said earning a glare.

"...Do you really think I can actualy fit through that?" She asked.

"You're small sure you can." The boy said grinning.

Melissa punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow, okay okay let's just go the other way."

The left path ended in a wooden shack like building, close to it was another pot, Melissa kicked it open but it was empty.

"Dawww!" She said stomping her foot.

Crafty examined the cages near the wooden building, they were full of feathers and fur.

"What do these people do with all these poor animals?" He asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Melissa said glaring at the cages.

"Look there's something in here!" Crafty said opening the door of the building, he retrieved something from it and exited.

"It's some camomile..huh You think we could use this?" Crafty asked.

"Hmm...If I remember camomile is for healing...put it in my bag and we'll ask Isaac about it." Melissa asked gesturing too her bag.

They walked back to the stairs and found Isaac waiting for them.

"Nothing over there and I am NOT going back into that room." Isaac stated.

"It's fine let's check out the inside of the castle now." Crafty said as they ascended the stairs and went back into Melissa's room.

They exited the room and went down a flight of stairs close by.

"The rooms are so nicely decorated and yet the halls look...naked.." Crafty said.

"Yeah guess whoever was decorating the place just got lazy after all the trouble decorating the rooms." Melissa said giggling.

Once they were down the stairs ,Isaac tried opening a nearby door, but it was locked.

"Locked, aw well let's just go the other way." Isaac said ready to go back up.

"Wait a second." Melissa said gesturing toward a small dimly lit room that looked like a pantry of sorts.

She walked in and kicked open another pot, she picked up a clump of something.

"What's this?" She said showing it too Isaac.

"That's antimony powder I believe throwing it at someone paralises them for a few seconds." Isaac explained.

"Useful!" Melissa said putting it in her bag.

"Oh yeah Isaac we found some camomile you think it'll be useful?" Crafty said.

"Camomile has curative effects, if you get tired. It's usually made into tea but I think if you ate it you should feel better." Isaac pointed out.

"Okay then camomile is useful." Melissa said continuing up the stairs.

They walked through another door and entered what looked a bit like a balcony slash hallway it's columns were covered in ivy.

"This is so pretty and..WAH!" Melissa exclaimed noticing that one of the columns was covered in blood.

"Guuuys...is that blood..." She said in a frightened voice.

Crafty looked as alarmed as she did.

"T-this place is officialy creeping me out!Let's just get out of here!" Crafty said.

Isaac was as frightened by the sight as they were but remained silent and walked past them taking the lead.

They followed him looking away from the bloody column.

Isaac and Melissa went ahead but Crafty stopped as he noticed a door they had apparently missed.

"Don't bother with it it's locked." Isaac said opening another door and entering.

Crafty ran after him and Melissa. They entered what looked like a study, shelves full of books and tables full of stacked papers were in the room.

Crafty examined a huge book that lay on a table in the middle of the room.

"This book is about alchemy." He stated.

Isaac examined some of the shelves.

"As well as these whoever lives here must be an alchemist."

Melissa was examining a small board with lots of papers pinned too it.

"Luminessants...Azoth...what is that?" Melissa mumbled.

"Read it out loud Melissa." Isaac said.

"Luminessants, Luminessants are tiny creatures that respond too the ethereal energies given off by Azoth,they can be used to track down nearby Azoth, however several precautions must be taken while handling : when Luminessants come into direct contact with an Azoth infused item or being,they send forth a small charge which shocks the higher the concentration of Azoth in said carrier the greater and more powerful the : Luminessants life span is dramatically decreased whenever they come into direct contact with the open air, the time differs from specimen to specimen, but is never much longer than a few minutes." She read.

Melissa shook her head and shrugged.

"No clue what that means..guys?"

"Nope." Crafty said.

"No sorry." Isaac said going over to a desk hidden between some book shelves.

He tried opening it's drawer but it was locked.

"Nothing interesting here...let's go." He said exiting the room Melissa following second.

Crafty looked the book over again and then ran too catch up.

Melissa hummed as she skipped down the hallway in front of Isaac.

"Please be quiet..that maid was nice but who knows who owns this place..." Isaac said.

Suddenly a big shadow appeared on the wall in front of them. Melissa jumped back in surprise knocking Crafty over.

Isaac peaked behind the corner and jumped back when a doll flew at his face. He fell on Melissa.

"Losing feeling, losing feeling.." Crafty exclaimed.

A giant grotesque looking man appeared he picked up the doll and looked at them a childish smile on his face he threw the doll away and lifted his arms up as if too scare them.

"What do we do?What do we do?" Melissa panicked.

"Hmm..how about...GET THE HELL OFF!" Crafty yelled.

The man scratched his head and looked at them.

"Ooops sorry!" Melissa and Isaac said standing up.

"No sudden movements stay completely still." Crafty said.

"This is not a dinosaur..it won't just leave!"

After a few moments of standing still...

"WAAAAAA RUNNN!" Melissa screamed running in the opposite direction her arms flailing around.

"HAHAH DOLLY!" The man exclaimed running after her.

Isaac facepalmed at this.

"I'LL SAVE YOU SISTER!" Crafty exclaimed running after them.

Isaac stared at his retreating form in disbelief.

"Suddenly that cage seems so cozy." He said running after them.

* * *

**Li-chan: And Debi makes his debut!  
Mole and Scorp: Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Li-chan: LET OUR JOURNEY CONTINUE!RUN MELISSA RUN!  
Mole:CRAFTY WHY DID YOU RUN AFTER HIM?!  
Scorp:...ISAAC WHY DID YOU NOT STOP THEM?!  
Li-chan:...er...let's jsut start hmm?We don't own cannon stuff...I wish I did..does that count?  
Scorp:No.  
Mole:Nope.  
Li-chan:*in emo corner***

* * *

Isaac ran to find Crafty and Melissa who was being chased by the grotesque looking man,he almost slipped as he slid to a stop in front of his room, he panicked when he heard grunting from downstairs and saw Debillitas entering the small pantry like room,he opened the room door and ran inside hiding under the bed at once.

Crafty,he was actually under Melissa's bed,since he heard Debillitas previously inside his and Isaac's room so he hurried under Melissa's bed and was now trying to calm his breathing as he was starting to panick.

Melissa's heart was pounding,she was crouching inside the small room and heard Debillitas approaching her mind was racing on what to do as she would surely be found,she looked around the dark room frantically..and spotted various plates located behind her.

_'Here goes nothing...really..I'll probably die after this..'_

Melissa held her breath as she saw Debillitas enter the small room,it was like everything went into slow motion she quickly grabbed a plate and threw it at him,he looked a bit scared but still didn't stopped so she threw multiple plates at him,he whimpered like a child and ran away.

"TAKE THAT SUCKA!" She exclaimed fist pumping...she grinned however when she spotted something..else in the small room..

Crafty surpressed a yelp when he saw Debillitas enter the room,but was surprised when he ran outside crying and saying "DOLLY MEAN!"

Isaac also saw the giant run by whimpering, he was confused and waited a bit until he crawled out from under the bed, Crafty had already done so and was waiting in front of Melissa's bedroom.

"Crafty..what happened..did you do something?"

"I was hiding under Melissa's bed like a scared child you think I did anything..?"

"Okay same here I suppose..but no one blames you ...look at ...him...he's twice our size!" Isaac responded.

"Where's Melissa?" Crafty questioned.

Giggling was heard from the stairway,Melissa ascended the stairs chewing something.

"...Melissa..what did you..?"

Melissa responded by shoving a stick of pocky in Isaac's face.

"You want pocky?"

"...where did you find that...are you sure it's safe to eat...?" Crafty asked.

"It's fine!I'm not dead!So it's fine tee-hee!If you don't want pocky do you want some pickles?"

"Pickles...?" Crafty questioned unsure.

"MHM! PICKLES IN MY BAG!AND FISHAY FISHAY AND TOMATO TOO! TEE-HEE!"

"...But Melissa...how can you keep that in your bag...?"

"WHY NOT?IT'S IN A JAR!"

"...you have a jar of fish and pickles in your bag..?"

"UH HUH! THERE'S A BANANA IN YOUR POCKET!"

"What...oh..oh dear.." Crafty trailed off when he pulled out a banana from his pocket.

"YESH I PUT IT THEREZ!"

"...where did you get all this..?" Isaac finally spoke.

"I HAZ MAGIC BAGZ! CRAFTYZ HAZ MAGIC POKETZ!" Melissa exclaimed giggling.

"...you got it from the pantry..right?" Crafty asked.

"MAGIC BAG!" She screeched like a 2 year old.

"..o-okay..let's go before he comes back.." Isaac exclaimed gesturing towards the direction they came from.

"YAYZ LETZ GOEZ!" Melissa exclaimed skipping away pocky in hand.

"She worries me sometimes..." Isaac said.

"..EH BUT SHE LIGHTENS THE WHOLE WE MIGHT DIE SITUATION EH ISAAC?" Crafty exclaimed grinning.

"Not you too..we need to be serious..."

"LIGHTENZ UPZ ISAAC!" Melissa yelled.

"SHHH QUIET YOU WANT HIM TO COME BACK?" Crafty exclaimed running to catch up with her Isaac followed.

"Oh biscuits!Just help me with this will you?" Melissa said gesturing to a box blocking a door.

"Okay let's all push on three." Isaac said positioning himself.

"One.." Crafty said.

"Two.." Isaac said.

"THREEZ!" Melissa exclaimed.

They succeeded in pushing it.

"EEEP!" Melissa exclaimed seeing red liquid under the box.

"...I-Isaac..." Crafty stuttered.

"..I-it could be...animal blood..right..or tomato juice..right?.."

"..IT'S BLOOD OF COURSE I KNOW I HAVE TOMATO JUICE IN MY BAG.

Isaac: o.o  
Crafty: O.O  
Melissa:WHAT?!

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

Melissa grinned and entered the room the unblocked.

"OOK CHECK THIS OUT GUYS!" She said gesturing to a large golem guarding a door.

"WOW!..You think we can push it?" Crafty asked.

"No way,it's way too heavy!There must be some other way..ah!" Isaac exclaimed spotting a piece of paper.

He mumbled to himself as he skimmed through it.

"A deciphering of the book of origins Seferru Yetira has uncovered the process for creating "life from earth soil". This golem needs not nourishment nor sleep,making this earthen guardian the ultimate safe-keeper of our deepest alchemic secrets and knowledge.I dub this creature **EMETH.**" He read out loud.

"EMETH'S A STUPIDZ NAMEZ!I'LL CALL YOU...ANNIE!HI ANNIE!"

"Melissa Annie's a girl's name.."

"I KNOW!"

"...okay...so any idea what that means Isaac?"

"No,but there's a slot in his chest...let's just move on I suppose."

* * *

**Li-chan: AND THEY MOVE ON!  
Scorp: READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Li-chan: Here we go folks!Personally I wrote this because I love HG and I don't care much for feel free if ya like!I didn't think anyone would even read it so that's appreaciated :D.**  
**Mole & Scorp: We don't own Haunting Ground,Capcom does.**  
**Li-chan: WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

The two boys looked at their female companion quizically as she continued to talk to the inanimate golem as if it were real...to make things weirder she continued to refer to him as Annie even after Isaac pointed out that by the parchment they found it's name was clearly Emeth.

"Melissa...have you talked enough with...Annie...?" Isaac asked his voice sounding skeptical.

"NOOOO I LIKE ANNIE!HE'S NICE!" The girl whined.

Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed turning to Crafty who was amused by his friend's actions.

"Watch her,I'll take a look down the hall,If that thing shows up,run or hide...and...again...watch her..." Isaac said emphasizing his last statement.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Crafty asked,the uneasiness evident in his voice.

"I'll be fine,trust me, besides I have a feeling we won't see him for a bit,but just be careful anyway." The older boy stated leaving his two companions and proceeding down the hallway.

"Melissa was right...it's like they somehow forgot to decorate the halls or just wasted everything on the rooms...there's only a single painting here." Isaac said outloud examining the painting at the end of the hall,on it was a woman with angel wings protruding from her must have been an thought the owner of the castle was very religious then due to some other similar paintings he had seen.

He turned to the door on the left side of the hall and entered a rather messy room.A broken chandelier lay in the middle,spider webs covered every nook and cranny of the room,a birdcage was in one corner of it,upon further examination Isaac noted the remaining husk of a bird inside it and looked away in disgust on the other side was a lone typewriter,or so it seemed to Isaac.

"Hehe Is this gonna turn into a zombie shoot out?..and is this gonna be our 'save' point?" Isaac asked approaching the machine and examining it.

"Well no harm in trying it out,at least I'll see if it works...let's see...I'll type my name. I-S-A-A-C." He spelled out loud while typing.

He looked disapointed when there was no result,but jumped in alarm when a plate popped out of the machine,he peered at it cautiously and picked it up examining it,it had his name engraved in it.

"Hmm...didn't Emeth have a slot in his chest?...Let's see...E-M-E-T-H." Deciding to keep the plate with his name on and with the other in hand he jogged out of the room to hear the giggling of his companions.

"OH ANNIE YOU ARE SO FUNNY!" Melissa squeaked throwing her arms around the golem,while Crafty first giggled then burst out laughing at her actions,Isaac just shook his head and smiled at them,he was glad they were at least not scared.

"Melissa,say bye to Em-err Annie...we have to move on." Isaac said giving her a stern look,she pouted in response and for a split second you'd think the Golem too pouted...Crafty was the only one who saw this and shook his head in dismissal.

"BYE ANNIE!" Melissa said hugging the golem again and stepping away from it so Isaac could insert the plate into it's chest.

"Watcha got there Isaac?" Melissa asked looking at the plates,she squealed and bounced around when she saw the one with Isaac's name on it.

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?I WANT ONE!" She whined.

"I WANT ONE TOO!" Crafty added.

Isaac hung his head low and sighed pointing his arm toward the hallway he came from, his companions looked at each other and grinned nodding,they ran off down the hall,Melissa falling behind as she had lower stamina.

He sighed and leaned on the golem looking at it.

"These two confuse me sometimes y'know?" He said and then scowled at himself for talking to an inanimate object, again for a second it looked like the golem smiled.

Footsteps were heard as his two friends returned,they had stored the plate keys in Melissa's bag,and she beckoned Isaac to place his inside too,so he obliged.

"Alright,now cross your fingers that this works." He said turning to the golem and putting the plate inside the slot,he could only insert it halfway,and then it inserted itself further,the golem shook as it came to life and Isaac moved away to give it room,pulling Crafty and Melissa with him,it took two steps to the front,before turning to face the right corner of the room,walking over to it and stopping,where it was previously standing was a door.

"Hehe Annie's in the emo corner." Crafty grinned.

"Yes yes,let's move on,may I remind you there is a large man after us." Isaac stated,and Crafty shuddered.

Isaac opened the door and stepped into the next room...well it wasn't really a room as they were outside,there was nothing but a flower pot in one corner,Melissa approached the edge and peared down,squeaking at the height they were on, she sighed in relief noticing the ladder that was present,Crafty however was more confused as to why there were stairs..when they ended they have been broken off?

"This place continues to confuse me." He stated hearing clanging noises and turning to see Melissa climbing down the ladder shakily.

"Come on Melissa you'll be fine, just don't look down." Isaac said looking down at the girl.

She gulped and closed her eyes,she felt relief when her feet touched the ground and she exhaled looking up and grinning at Crafty and Isaac who grinned back and also started to climb down the ladder,she looked around while she waited for them when something caught her eye.A bit farther from the edge of the,platform,as they choose to call it they climbed down from was another smaller platform,something was glittering on it.

"Guys,you see the shiny thingy too right?" She asked as Isaac climbed down the ladder and looked at the smaller platform. "Yeah but there's no way we can reach that." Melissa pouted but grinned noticing more pots surrounding a nearby well, she giddily kicked the open and was a bit disapointed that all but one were empty,however she was curious as to what she found in the last one,there was a green crystal like object she picked it up and showed it to Isaac,as Crafty had just climbed down.

"Don't suppose ya know what this is?"

He looked at the object and frowned.

"Hmm...I remember something like this...I think if you put it on the ground it will explode on contact,if no one steps on it it will self destruct...kind of like a mine of sorts?...What's it called...Mag...Mag...-

"Magnesia!"Crafty finished for him,his friend gave him a quiziccal look,he shrugged in response.

"Hey I study too ya know." He said grinning.

"I know stuff toooo!" Melissa added.

"Never mind let's keep it,we don't have anything else to fight off the big guy." Crafty said.

Melissa nodded and put it in her bag,she examined their surrounding again,they were now in a garden of sorts,one of the doors was locked,there was a well that was boarded shut and a bench facing the wall,that really weirded out all three of them, they shrugged and moved on,through another door they found.

"It feels good to be outside at least." Crafty said.

"Speak for yourself,I'm cold,this skirt is way too short...plus is it weird that it's my size and everything...almost like it was custom tailored for me...your clothes too!" She noted.

Isaac suddenly grabbed his head in pain and groaned.

"Isaac what's wrong?!" Crafty asked.

"I...my head hurts...I think I'm starting to remember how we got here.."

"The last thing I remember was that we were on vacation...and your car broke down,so we payed a cab to drive us since it was nearby..." Melissa said.

"...Oh yeah...my car...I don't think I'll be seeing it again...and it was my first...my parents will kill me..." Isaac groaned.

"Let's worry about that when we get out of the creepy castle...I'm pretty sure they won't even think about it,they'll be focused on the fact that you're alive since I'm pretty sure they've tried calling us by now...and our cell phones are gone..." Crafty said.

"I remember we crashed..I think?I don't think the driver survived...whoever lives here must have seen us crash...but...why did he take our clothes?" Isaac asked.

"...He's either a perv or just a weirdo...yeah those two usually go with each other..." Melissa exclaimed.

"We've got one friendly face at least...that maid was nice...and apparently the master wants us to be comfortable...so maybe he wasn't the one who brought us here?" Crafty said.

"Maybe...I still don't trust any of them though,let's just move on.I'm sure we'll remember what happened soon." Isaac said descending a small flight of stairs and taking in their surroundings,they were still outside,there were some empty barrels lined up nearby,they could serve as a good hiding spot on the other side was a gate,and there was another door, music could be heard from behind it.

"You guys hear music...like a piano...meaning...someone's inside playing it?!" Crafty said.

Melissa stepped forward this time and smiled slightly at the room behind it.

"This room seems nice!It's the least creepy one we saw other than our bedrooms." She said.

It was clearly a music room,numerous booksheleves where present,upon closer observation Crafty noted that the books were all about music,in the corner was a large harph and several other instruments whoever was playing the piano seemed to completely ignore the trio,they sort of found the music relaxing,on a table in the centre of the room,there was a key and Melissa grinned reaching out to grab it,she jerked her hand back in alarm when the person playing the piano slammed the keys abruptly scaring her.

"H-Helloooo?" She said shakily looking around as if expecting someone to jump out.

"Ah Melissa!I see you've finally awakened!You..brought your friends too I see..no matter..I have plans for them as well...however I have something special for you,pull away that sheet in front of you." A deep disembodied voice said reffering to a sheet covering something on the couch.

"Hehe...umm...is your tallywacker gonna be under that...'cause I don't wanna see that?"

The voice stayed silent,pondering on what a tallywacker was?

The girl hesitantly approached the sheet and pulled it away yelping at what she saw.A wooden figure of her...pregnant...

"Beautiful isn't it?That,my dear is what you will become in the future,you have a sufficient amount of Azoth..as for your friends..hmm...they could probably become servants to keep the old man satisfied so that he doesn't ruin my will be mine Melissa!Hahah..ahah...AHHAHAHAH!"

"DUUUDE!I'M LIKE 16!I'M A MINOR!YOU SOUND LIKE 40!WE JUST MET!AT LEAST BUY ME DINNER FIRST!" She exclaimed.

"I will treat you to dinner after I make you mine hahahah!"

"You sir are a gross pervert!I WANT A LAWYER!I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!I WANT A DIVORCE!WHERE'S MY JURY?!I PLEAD NOT GUILLTY!"

"...this will be worth it...I must remember that this will be worth it..." The voice chanted to itself and then everything went quiet.

"..well...er...that...er..." Isaac stammered.

"WHEN I FIND THAT PERVY SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A GOOD KICK TO THE BALLS!WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" The girl raged.

"...let's just focus on getting out of here...unless you want to be pregnant with a forty year old perv?" Crafty asked sarcasam dripping from his voice.

"AW HELL NAW!" Melissa exclaimed grabbing the key and getting ready to leave,however Isaac noticed something on a shelf in the corner of the room,it was a bottle of lavender water.

"Lavender water has calming effects,it is surely useful, Melissa,have some and calm down." He said offering her the bottle,she took it from him and drank only a sip before returning it.

"I feel a bit better...I'm still pissed though..."

"It's fine...I'm not very happy about the idea of being someone's servant...but yours is worse...yeah let's just go." Isaac said and they all nodded leaving the music room.

* * *

**Li-chan:Note we boosted our age a bit,Isaac is 18 so he could drive,Crafty is 17 and Melissa is 16.**  
**Mole:Yep so...**  
**Scorp:Read**  
**All together: AND REVIEW!**


End file.
